Changing Fate
by spuffyloven
Summary: {Now Revamped, Chaps Pro-2}CrossOver Fic: Everything that happened in Season 5 applys (cept for the last 5 eps). Buffy and the new gang go back in time to save Angel and his buds from some serious pain. And save their own lives....
1. Prologue

Changing Fate  
  
Feedback: Please Review it's my first Buffy/Angel fic so I hope I do good.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep. I own them all! James is locked in MY bathtub, Sarah is in my room looking at my clothes and oh wait I'm dreaming again. Darn. No I asked Santa but he hates me  
  
Distribution: Why not? Just ask permiss, and by the way, it probaly sucks so why would you wanna?  
  
Spoilers: All through season 5, from the end of the first ep/start of the secound to Underneath. I changed the ending so it suits my needs, so the 5 eps after Underneath never happened. (Also, maybe a little of the last eps of Buffy, maybe more...I dunno yet!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R. I'll rate it R just in case ok?  
  
Summary: Everything that happened in Season 5 applys (cept for the last 5 eps). Buffy and the new gang go back in time to save Angel and his buds from some serious pain. And save their own lives.....  
  
Ships: Spike/Buffy William/Cordelia Xander/Anya Dawn/Marco Willow/Tara Faith/Robin Fred/Wes Cassie/Jeremy. Marco, Jeremy and Cass are my creations lol! (Oh and Kennedy got blown up or something earlier on. Use your imagination and let that happen, I hate her so she's not in it. K?)  
  
Prologue  
  
May 17th, 2004 - The Last battle ever...sad  
  
Buffy looked up in time to see a huge ax coming at her head. The last thing she noticed was the shock of white blonde hair at the other end of the battleax. The last thing she heard was the screams of all her friends dying. The very last thought she had was, Spike just killed me and Angel just killed my little sister.  
  
She woke up in her mom's castle in Heaven a few hours later. Anya, Tara, Cordelia, William, her mom and little sister were all standing around her. Slowly she sat up and looked determined, speaking right away about her new goal to fix everything. "We have to change this. Spike killed me. Somehow we have to change the way it all ended!"  
  
"Your in luck Buff," Cordy said, "You just got promoted to the Queen of Angels. Do whatever you like.So, you can go back in time to save the AI team."  
  
"So what? I'm now an Angel of Earth? Great. I'm going to see Willow, be back in a few. Oh and Dawn, you wanna be an Angel of Earth too? I'm Queen and I could use your expertise and our magic put together, with Willow's would be like unstoppable."   
  
Dawn hesitated, "I don't know Buffy...I don't want to leave Mom again." She sighed, looking at Joyce.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Bet Marco is waiting..." Dawn giggled and burst out smiling. When it came to her finacee she was more then happy to oblige.  
  
15 minutes later, at Buffy's mansion in Rome. Willow, Faith, Robin, Giles, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Marco, Cass, Andrew, and Jeremy are all there.  
  
"So B, your saying we all go back to 19 days after Sunnydale is destroyed and change this entire year? That's way way weird. Do you think we could do it?" Faith asked after Buffy gave them the lowdown on the next big thing they had to do.  
  
"Of course. All it takes is a little combine mojo from me, Dawn, and Willow, then Wham Bam back to June 5th. Then we get Angel to leave Wolfram & Hart, and finally the last stage. Living the year over and changing anything that will get us killed on May 17th. I do not wanna die!" Buffy finished firmly.  
  
"Okay, Buff. Umm....what will happen to us of that time?" Willow spoke up finally. That amount of magic making her all jumpy. She was in love with magic again, just not in the My-hair-is-black-I'm-all-veiny-don't-mess-with-me way. More in the Oh-My-Goddess way.   
  
"Umm I'm not sure. I need watcher and Mamerac knowledge on this one?" Buffy looked at Giles and her newest best buds, Jeremy and his wife Cassiopeia, Cassie for short. They were well known Mameracs and very knowledgeable. The coolest demons out there, aside from Clem of course.  
  
"Well. Speaking hypothetically of course, since we don't know if it will work the same with this spell that your doing, you have one of two choices. Either they stay and you guys stay, so there's two of you, or, time will alter itself to fix the broken links and the past you will get destroyed. But you have other options." Cassie said from her perch on the red armchair.   
  
"Like what?" Xander asked quietly staring at the young engaged couple making out on the sofa beside him. "Oh and can you guys make them stop? Totally creeping me out and this is IMPORTANT." He yelled the last word making both Dawn and Marco jump a mile high.  
  
"Huh? What?" Dawn asked after her breathing got under control. She turned and glared at Xander and he smiled proudly.  
  
"Dawn pay attention. We need to know this stuff. It's important." Buffy admonished gently, snickering slightly at the look of pure triumph on Xander's face. Ever since Spike had sacrificed his life, Xander had stepped up to protect the Summer's girls, and now that Dawn was engaged he was going all big brotherly. Even if he and Marco were best buds, he had to look out for his girls.  
  
"Okay, umm. Well the other options include sending them to a hell dimension. Creating an alternate reality and sending them there, so that's it's exactly like this one only without us in it. It would be this year as it goes right now, only in the other world they wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Or you could just go back in time with them there and kill them yourself. It's pretty much up to you guys when you do the spell." Jeremy finished for his wife.  
  
"Okay, gotcha. I like the time altering thing where it fixes itself. No way can I kill me." Willow said.  
  
"Alright fine. Willow go get the ingredients. Get the spell. Everyone go get packed with whatever your taking. But travel light. Grab as much cash as you'll need. Angel will let us live at the hotel I hope, if not then we buy ourselves a hotel, I got the cash for it. Then meet back here as soon as your done. 2 hours tops everyone. Let's go, we're going to save the world. Again." Buffy said before taking off up to her room. Everyone else vanished back to their houses with a click of the fingers. Magic is awesome.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: this was my first ever thing. So I hope it's long enough, and I hope it's good enough. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The last few minutes of the spell  
  
"Okay, so we're all set huh? Ready to do this?" Dawn was looking very sick when Faith said this. "Hey Dawn lighten up we'll be ok!"  
  
"If you say so, let's get it over with..please," Dawn croaked out.   
  
"Okay. Everyone sit in a circle around the star. Remember that this will be painful so be prepared. And it'll take awhile to do, so be prepared to feel like your being ripped apart for about 15 minutes.. Hold onto your bags, and don't let go. All of us will be transported to the hotel and then I will go to Dead & Evil Hellfirm." Buffy said, making a weak attempt at a quip to make Dawn feel better.  
  
"Hold hands. Now Buff we begin the chant." Willow said from her space on the floor between Dawn and Robin.  
  
"The world corrupt  
  
We have to fix it.  
  
Send us back to the day which changed everything.  
  
Let time alter and we shall be back to June 5th.   
  
Send Us Now!"  
  
With a flash of brillant gold and white the 11 friends went twirling back to 10 months ago.  
  
"Wow that was a shock to the system." Marco said as they hit the floor of Angel Investigations Headquarters, or what was AI Headquarters. Now it was bare, with no homeyness, nothing. You could never tell Angel had lived there. Even the windows and doors were boarded up like it was condemned. Well, at least they could stay there and Angel could move back in without a problem.  
  
"Well you guys get settled here. Don't move anything in, we don't know if Angel will leave and we don't know if we can stay, or what rooms were their's before." Buffy said, while surverying the playing field. Needed a girl's touch, but it'll do nicely.  
  
"What will you do Buffy?" Giles said looking over Dawn who looked like she could pass out from the shock very easily.  
  
"Get to Angel. Make them see the right way. I'm Buffy, and in this time Angel and Spike are good, they love me and they will trust me." She turned to go then said so quietly that they almost missed it, "I hope."  
  
20 minutes later, Buffy's entering the W&H building.  
  
"Hey Harmony, is Angel around?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah he's in his office." She said through clenched teeth, even if she was way wigged by Buffy's abrupt appearence.  
  
"Thanks." With that she turned and walked into the office just in time to watch Spike's re-entry into the land of the living. No one noticed her so she stood in the doorway, watching them, studying them. They all looked the same, except Angel didn't gel his hair in this time. It gave him a major sophisticated look, not his usual broody one.  
  
"Spike..." Angel spit out.  
  
"Spike..." Wesley practically dripped with curiousity.  
  
"Blondie Bear?" Harmony appeared at her side, excited beyond reason.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel asked walking up to him.   
  
"Wish I could tell ya mate. I bloody well don't know. Where am I anyway?" Spike looked around the room, not recognising it.  
  
"So what your like Angel right?" Wesley asked, stepping forward.  
  
"He's nothing like me." Angel said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No he's not like you at all Angel. I mean Angel would never kill me. But then again Spike would never kill Dawn. Guess you two are the same after all." Buffy said finally walking away from the door. "Oh don't look so surprised, geez."  
  
"Buffy?" Spike timidly asked running for her, and right through her, causing Buffy to start laughing her ass off. She collapsed into the nearest chair holding her side.   
  
"Your incorporeal, moron!" She said through her merth. After she quietened she got right down to buisness. "I'm Buffy. You know that, but what you don't know who I really am. I am the Queen of Angels, and am from May 18th, 2004. From now till then you guys make some really bad decisions and end up killing me and Dawn. As well as many other people. You guys are the ones behind the apocalypse to end all apocalypses. Your the bad guys. And staying here is the cause of it. You need to leave now. And I mean now, before your contract seales itself in gold and before you start making the wrong decisions." Buffy finished staring at all of them.  
  
"What do you mean? Here at Wolfram & Hart we have inside access. We have awesome resources and we can meet awesome people. We also have everything we could ever want. Money, cars, housing. Everything is here." Wesley said. Everyone, save for Spike and Angel who couldn't stop staring at her, shook their heads in agreement.   
  
"You stay here innocent people die. You stay here and Fred dies. Gunn dies. Wesley goes insane. Lorne becomes an alcoholic. Angel turns into a puppet. Spike falls out of love with me and kills me. Angel kills Dawn. You all are working for the enemy. And you are all in real danger." She blows across the palm of her hand and a peice of paper appears there. It's starting to be encrusted with gold. "What's it gonna be? Money, resources and power? Or your and the ones you love's lives? 5 minutes to discuss then your chance is gone." Buffy stepped to the side, letting them talk it over. Spike slowly walks over to Buffy, shocked as hell.  
  
"I kill you? a-and Angel kills Nibblet?" Spike asked tentatively.   
  
She looked at him under tear glazed eyes. She studied the man she loved more then life itself, more then Dawn, more then anything. Then his hateful words replayed in her mind I hate you, Bitch. You ruined me. Now I'm the vampire I once was, and you, your nothing more then a scab beneath my shoe. You always said we were equal. You were wrong, Slayer. I'm much better then you'll ever be. Your beneath ME! and with that he had slit her throat. She choked back the sob and fought against the tears but one got through her barriers. "Yes," she croaked out.  
  
"And I really fell out of love with you? Never, I can't even imagine my time before I loved you." Spike was looking at her with such love and devotion in his eyes that she couldn't hold back the tears and they fell freely. He wanted to hug her and care for her, but being incorporeal he couldn't.   
  
She stopped crying after a minute and looked up at him again. That same look was still in his eyes, but this time it didn't want to make her cry, it made her determined. Determined to see this through and determined to never let the bleach blond before her to stay in her life forever. If she was going to live forever, who better to spend eternity with? Slowly she nodded then looked over at the group huddled in the middle then down at the paper in her hands, almost completely encrusted in gold.  
  
"Time's up. Evil or Good? Money or Life, your call. And make it fast, or the Senior Partners will make it for you." Buffy said walking back over to them.  
  
Angel cleared his throat, straightened up and looked her square in the eyes. "We'll leave. Lives are more important than power. Give me the contract." Buffy handed it over and with one last look at his co-workers, who all nodded once, he tore it in half, then he did it again.   
  
"Your free. Now you have 12 hours to pack everything, bring all the texts, supplies, anything you can carry. Only 12 hours to say goodbye to any would-be friends. Only 12 hours then the Senior Partners figure it out and come after your blood. Meet me at the hotel, your hotel, in 12 hours or it's back here for you. Now Angel, one question. Me and my crew, there's 11 of us, need a place to crash for the coming year. Any room at the hotel?" Buffy asked looking deep into his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure. So see yah soon." Angel and the others turned to leave but Buffy's voice halted them.  
  
"12 hours or we all dissappear and everything turns back to how the fates wanted it orignally. Oh and Angel, do you want Harmony to be your secretary at Angel Investigations, what with Cordelia being all dead."  
  
"Whatever, and Cordelia's not dead." Angel looked at her with ice in his eyes.   
  
"No, not yet, a coma is the correct term. But soon she will be. As it is she's living in Heaven, time there doesn't go back, they are still the people from the future, and Angel, Cordelia's not free anymore. She's found the man she wants to spend eternity with, me too." With that Buffy dissappeared and everyone stared at the spot she was previously standing in, then turned quietly to do the fastest packing job they'd ever do.   
  
Buffy had only gone invisible. When they left she cried and looked over to where Spike still stood, pondering Buffy's last remark. She reappeared and walked over to him. "C'mon. You and I need to talk." She left the room and, as she knew he would, he followed.  
  
10 minutes later a little cafe outside of Wolfram & Hart.  
  
"Spike I love you. And I know you don't believe me, but the moment you first wrapped your arms around me and held me when I was so lost, I knew I was head over heels for you. I'm going to live forever, I want to be with you. And that sounded less cheesy or weird in my head." Buffy looked into his deep blue eyes and her heart melted at the shock and pure bliss she found there.  
  
Spike just sat there looking at her. He was so far gone that he didn't think he would ever find his way out of the clouds. His eyes and brain and heart were spinning. She loves me He wanted to sing from the rooftops. Instead he looked at her and, because he couldn't touch her, he whispered. "I love you to, my beautiful Buffy."  
  
"Oh that's Queen Buffy now." She giggled and then remembered his current state. "Oh your kinda tied to Wolfram & Hart as of right now, but when I make you corporeal again you'll become untied and free to go whereever. But as of right now, you can't leave L.A. You can, however, leave W&H, so you can move into the hotel. Wow it's going to be awkward in there huh? You, me, Angel. Not to mention Harm is going to be his secretary. Talk about major wiggins." She laughed and then sipped her coffee.   
  
He stared at the love of his unlife as her words sank in, I'm tied to Wolfram & Hart? Weird. Oh wait, bloody hell. Buffy, me and Angel living under one roof. That's going to suck. "Oh well, we can make it work. I mean if Angel tries anything then kick his brooding ass." He laughed and she giggled. God he loved that sound.  
  
"We gotta get back to the hotel. The Scoobs are expecting us, and we need to move our stuff in. Well we can't do that till later, but oh well. We still gotta fly." She then stopped thought about something and burst out laughing, her pun was too much.   
  
He sighed and followed her out into the sunlight, it felt weird but he didn't fry given the whole him not wholly being there and all. It still felt weird to him. Actually this whole thing felt weird to him...  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N Next chapter the whole gang re-unites and everyone moves in to the hotel. Plus Angel finds out who Cordelia loves now. And the AI gang get an unexpected visitor. Or two.. 


	3. Chapter 2

Changing Fate: Chapter 2   
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no I do not own the best people ever. Joss promised me for my birthday, but that isn't til september, maybe Willow can cast a spell so it comes sooner!!  
  
Spoilers: Major season 5 spoilage in this chapter, read at your own risk. (From Ep 3 to about Ep 17)  
  
Previously: Okay, Buffy got killed by none other than our favourite bleached blonde, then went to heaven and became queen of angels. Now her and the gang have gone back in time to stop Angel and his gang from messing everything up...Will they succeed? So we move forward....  
  
When Spike and Buffy got to the Hyperion Hotel, everyone was sitting on couches talking and eating and planning stuff. They stayed near the door listening to the conversation.  
  
"...so then A.J. looks at Buffy with his gun and says "Move out of the way little girl, this is for big people, you'll only get hurt." and Buffy looks at him and bursts out laughing. And not just any laughing, I'm talking about side-splitting Rolling around the floor hysterics. It was so funny, A.J. looked at her like she was mad. She sobered almost immediately though, and before he even knew she had stopped laughing she was pointing the gun at him. I was majorly stunned," Cassie concluded her story with a look of best friendy proudness for Buffy.   
  
"Wow, she actually laughed at a robber? Oh Oh! Was he wearing a ski mask and one of those pair of leather gloves? That would be way cool." At everyone's weird dissaproving Xander glares, Xander visibly shrank, with a nod that clearly meant sorry.  
  
At that moment the pair by the door decided to announce their presence. "Whatcha doing? and Cass no one tells that story like you do. But you left out the major plot line of the story." Buffy said casually as she plopped on the couch and grabbed a handful of nachos.  
  
"Oh? what's that then?" She asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"He WAS wearing a ski mask and one of those pair of leather gloves." Buffy winked at Xander and the both of them burst out laughing, with everyone else shaking their heads. "Oh and guys, brought you a visitor. Spike this is everyone you know plus three extras. That's Marco, Dawn's fiancee of 2 weeks, and Cassie, short for Cassiopoeia, and her husband Jeremy. They are Mameracs and they are well over 450 years old. Cass, Jer, Marco, this is Spike. Well the Spike you guys never met." She looked from one to the other, and they all waved at Spike. When Spike looked at Marco though, he visibly sized him up and glared at him.   
  
Dawn laughed and shook her head. "Spike be nice, you'll like him, he's awesome. Kinda Oz-ish really." Then Dawn cringed and looked at Willow, "Sorry Wills. Didn't mean to bring him up."   
  
"It's okay, you can mention his name. Not like I've seen him since he tried to kill Tara anyway. Wonder what he's up to these days?" With that Willow went into thoughtful mode and totally spaced to everyone else around her. They all smirked (only Spike with the cocky one) and continued chatting peacefully for the next 2 hours.   
  
When it was time for Angel and his crew to show up, Everyone stood and moved their bags to the side. 15 minutes later, the ex-Angel Investigations team walked through the door carrying lots of bags. Everyone went to help them take them up to their old rooms and Angel gave the Future gang a floor to themselves that oddly enough had 12 rooms on it. One for each of them and a room for Spike if he wanted to stay on the floor with them.   
  
Then they set aside a room for the new gang training and 2 bathrooms for them too. After they had all the rooms and arrangements finished they finally got down to buisness.   
  
"So you guys are from the future huh? What kind of things happen exactly? You mentioned Fred and Gunn dying and that I kill Dawn and Spike kills you. What other things happen?" Angel asked from his perch beside Cass and Jeremy. He had instantly taken a liking to them and him and Jer were instant pals. Buffy knew that would happen because they were so well liked. Wesley had even heard of Cassiopoeia's Plague, which was a time back in the 1700's when she swooned demon men then when got them alone, killed them in heinous ways. It's like a vengenence demon to demon women.   
  
"Okay well we'll take turns here because I don't know all the details and Giles and Faith actually know alot more of the details then me," Andrew began, since he was actually the one who had encountered the spell one day during mindless reading. "Okay, in about October you meet a girl named Nina, who is a werewolf. You save her and offer to lock her up in a cage 3 days a month. Umm, in December I come and help you out with an insane slayer who cuts off Spike's hands so he won't hurt her. Umm what else Giles?"  
  
"Okay, in February, Cordelia dies, but comes back one last time to help you guys defeat Lindsey McDonald. Who was working with Eve, your Liaison with the Senior Partners, I believe." At Angel's nod he continued, "Lindsey was planning to destroy you, and almost did. But with Cordelia's help you managed to send him to a hell demension. Where Gunn and him come in to play later. Cordelia leaves to go to heaven with Anya, Tara, and William and you go on with your life. Umm...Faith want a crack at it?"  
  
"Sure thing G. So then stuff starts to get weird and Angel and Spike start suspecting things are coming, big things. So then Angel turns into a puppet, cutest thing ever, seriously. Him and Nina hook up, only for a short while though. Fred and Wesley finally admit to being madly in love with each other and hook up too. That's forever, or until Fred dies of course. Fred gets a tomb thingy, which Gunn has passed through customs so that his legal powers can be permanent. He doesn't know at the time that it's way fatal to Fred. Knox, her science buddy, is the one responsible for the tomb thingy being there in the first place, and he chose Fred as Illyria's vessel. Illyria is an old one, ancient before dated text and everything. She takes over Fred's body, burning Fred's soul in the process. Umm who's next?" Faith looked at everyone out of breath.  
  
"Okay I'll take a stab at it." Buffy spoke up. "I'm a little foggy on most of the details but bear with me. Then Wesley goes insane with the evil Illyria/Fred person. Lorne becomes a drunk, and Gunn is in the hospital. Spike and Angel have this new evil a brewing and Lorne and Gunn helps them. They go to Lindsey's new home hell dimension and it's way freaky. He's a normal guy in a normal family, way wiggy. So you free him and go to the celler of his house. But to get back to your dimension Gunn has to stay in his place, forgetting who he is and what he means in the process. Eve loses her immortality and a new Liaison takes over. Everything goes back to normal, only Lindsey tells you the Apocalypse to end all Apocalypses is coming. You have to prepare." Buffy looked at her friends, and stopped. It's way to painful to tell the end of this story.  
  
"Buffy, it's okay, I'll do it," Jeremy said. "So then the Senior Partners figure out your on to something and they can't have that. So they brainwash the remaining people and or vampires and you all turn evil and fight the end on their side. And it is the end. You blow up L.A., Rome, New York, everywhere huge you ruin, to make way for the worst demon to date to come forth. Kesporatir. He's huge and green and a dragon type guy that sucks everyone's soul out through their mouth and eats their flesh afterwards. He kills most of the population of the earth. And you guys, more specifically Angel and Spike, called it forth so it could do just that. You two are immortal-er than you are now, I guess invincible is the correct term. You are the two right hand vamps of Kesporatir. And you two kill the Summers line once and for all. Spike takes on his beloved and Angel takes out the little sister. The rest of us survive and we are now here to tell the tale. Buffy got to heaven and they made her the Queen of Angels, immortal and invincible. Also invisible to any she doesn't want to see her. She controls all and lives on Earth to watch us all. Dawn came back with her so she could be with Marco, and help her sister on this journey." Everyone is pretty teary eyed and all look around at this point. They wiped their hands and eyes and sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Wow, that's umm...wow. It's really sad, freaky too," Fred said when the silence was getting to be way to uncomfortable.  
  
"That it was. So you telling us that in one year, all that happens and we turn evil? Dang, seems to be a bad year," Gunn said, so he can get his two cents in of course.  
  
"Giles, what do the Senior Partners do to get us to do all their evil bidding?" the other watcher looked thoughtful and his usual curiousness.  
  
"Umm I honestly do not know. You would either have to ask Buffy, Willow, or the heaven gang. They are our top spellcasters and knowledgeable people when it comes to different kinds of spells."   
  
"Wait, Buffy? Buffy is a top spellcaster, or in the same catagory as knowledgeable people? Wow, this is fantasy land." Angel said looking rather doubtful. "And who all is the heaven gang anyways? You mentioned Cordelia, which I get, she's got power, and Anya, ex-vengenence demon so yeah that works, and Tara, don't really know her. I never even met her. Who else is there?"   
  
"Well, okay, Tara is a great witch and my girlfriend. She was shot and died about the time I went evil, her death was the cause actually. Umm, she is a witch and she is a great witch. And the rest of the heaven gang is William, Jesus, Joyce, and Lissy."  
  
"Umm all those names, they really don't mean a thing to us except for Joyce." Spike said.  
  
"Oh but Spike, William should mean something to you. He's your other half, the human part of you went to heaven when you got turned. Liam did too, Angel. So did Dru. We don't know about Darla, she was kinda evil when she was turned anyway. William is nothing like you know him though, Spike. He's sorta like you, only he's more big brotherish to Buffy, and he raises her daughter, Lissy. Well Elisabeth actually. She's 6 and so not Buffy's real daughter. Elisa was beaten to death by her parents and Buffy sort of took her under her wing the first time she went to heaven, and the secound and third and every time she's ever been there. Buffy doesn't even have to die to go to heaven anymore, she only died the three times. And finally there's Jesus, he's God's son, the actual Jesus. See, God and Joyce hang around alot," Dawn coughes, 'Dating' and the future guys all give her looks, "and Jesus and Buffy are friends. So that's everyone, any more questions?" Xander finished somewhat proudly at his amount of knowledge, that's relevent.   
  
"Yeah just one, you mentioned Liam and Dru in heaven, why aren't they with you?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Well, Liam and Drusilla are dating in heaven, have been for a long time. After Dru got over the fact that Angel killed her, and Liam was Angel in another life, they hooked up. Then when Buffy went to heaven the first time, when she jumped off the tower, she and William became instant friends, probably because Buffy had a major crush on Spike down here at the time, and William was so much less infuriating. Plus, he got her, and well ask her about that why don't you. Then Dru pissed Buffy off at the bar one time, and she threw her water in Dru's face. Dru got royally pissed, but was stunned and she didn't move at all. Then out of no where William drops a bucket of honey on Drusilla and she looks up and gets a face full of white feathers. They call it the 'Chicken Dru' incident and Dru and Liam blame Buffy for it all," Dawn told them, giggling slightly.  
  
"Oh, awesome. Seriously would have wanted to see that." Gunn replyed, he looked at everyone and noticed something out of place in the crowd. "Guys, where's the Queen anyway?"  
  
With that they all hear a bang and a crash and then someone sobbing uncontrollably. As one they race up the stairs and into Buffy's bedroom. She is sprawled on her bed, covered in blood, and there's a mirror smashed on the floor and her punching bag has imbedded itself in her wall. On her bed with her however, is a little girl and someone that looks strangely familiar.   
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N How do you like it so far? Well..you know what to do, review! I feed on reviews, they also make my muse happy. He gets very write happy when he gets reviews, and chocolate for some reason... 


End file.
